Inside and Out
by lilmissweetsin2380
Summary: While doing fifteen years for Drug and Gun trafficking a drug lord content with his existence gets a letter from a plain jain book worm not so content with hers. They start as pen pals while he does time, but when Fast Eddie Cullen is released on a technicality. He has two goals, return his empire to what it was, and have Bella by his side. A/H Cannon Lemons Language
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was bored with life, I did the same thing day in and day out, I worked, babysat for the neighbors and stayed in my cramped studio apartment watching tv and reading or surfing the net. I for once wanted to do something that was out of the norm for me, something that mousy innocent Bella would never do. I felt like I was looking older every day, dull eyes long straight brown hair. I needed a huge change, I felt like I was dying inside.

I wasn't sure what I needed to do but I knew I needed to do something, maybe make some new friends. I mean it was Arizona after all, I mean there has to be a party somewhere, but I was never the party type of girl. I was quiet and shy, but maybe someone needed to help me out of my shell.

I went to my trust lap top. I started on craigslist, creepy, but then I used the strictly platonic tab, I happened on a pop up add for a websites where you write to prisoners. No, I could never do that, but something pulled me to the site, I figured, I could just look. No one would ever know and besides, it's not like I was going to actually write to anyone.

I browsed through a few adds, laughing at the obscure request for money pornographic pictures, anything and everything.

The last ad I came across was something I would never expect. His picture was included in the ad, striking green eyes, messy hair. I looked at his page, to make sure he wasn't some kind of pervert; it was a large quantity in possession with intent to distribute. I had no idea what that meant but it was his profile, the part that says in the inmates own words:

_I'm doing a fifteen year bid for some lifestyle choices I made for the good of those I love and care about. I pass my time by reading, watching movies and I cook in the kitchen. I like to read anything but my favorite are the classics. Music is and has always been a passion of mine, from Jay-Z to Sinatra to Debussy; I love it all. All these interests can only take up so much of the long boring days. I need something else, something more. I'm looking for a friend, someone intelligent and fun to help me pass some time. Until I hear from you. Eddie_

He liked to read, he was into music, cooking and family. I was confused. He was an inmate, how could he seem so normal.

He liked some of the same music as I did, I loved reading classics too, but he was in prison, but it was still some kind of human connection, someone to break up the monotonous rut I had somehow let myself slip into.

I pulled out some stationary, and I started writing, I told him about the books I had read, the small town I lived in, how boring and plain I am, that something in me wants to change, I must have sounded like some desperate moron and the opposite of intelligent and fun like he wanted but oh well. I addressed the letter and put it on the table to send out the next day on my way to my shift at the coffee shop.

I almost didn't send the letter, I felt desperate needy and was sure I would come off like some moronic child. I have no idea what made me buy the stamp at the corner store and affix it to the envelope and put it into the mailbox, but I did and then I went on with my boring existence.

The day I got a return letter from Edward, or as he was known in the streets, Fast Eddie. I had spent another boring day at the coffee shop that was attached to my favorite book store. I was again taunted by the botox blonde party girls I worked with. They teased me relentlessly calling me virginella, I kept to myself I didn't get into the party or bar scene, I was always afraid I would loose control of myself and there would be no one looking out for me.

"So any plans tonight Bella?" Ben asked. He was one of the only people at work I talked too, he was studying anthropology at ASU and was a bigger bookworm than me.

"No, not really, I mean I have this new series I'm reading and it's getting good" I said with a small smile

"Besides, who would be desperate enough to ask virginella out on a date?" Jessica snarked in her nasally sickeningly sweet voice

"God Jess, is that all you think about?" Ben asked with a shake of his head and roll of his eyes.

"Benny come on, you know it's true, we know you're just being charitable. You should come out with me and Lauren tonight, we are gonna go party at devil dawgs, you would have fun" Jessica said her hand softly rubbing his bicep.

"Thanks but I would like to make it through undergrad without an STD" Ben snatched his hand away and walked to the back

Jess spent the rest of the shift huffing and pouting at Ben and treating me as if I didn't exist. Normal.

I got home and checked my mail and there was a thicker envelope with the most beautiful handwriting. I look at the address thinking it had to have been put in my mailbox by mistake. I shook my head when I saw my name written in elegant script. I smiled and lugged my groceries up to my apartment clutching the letter like it was the holy grail. I made myself a simple dinner and I refused to look at the letter until I was sitting on my couch, eating my dinner. I took a deep breath and carefully opened the letter. I didn't want to destroy the envelope, he had hand drawn some dragons and roses on it.

I smiled as I unfolded the first page and smiled.

_Hello Isabella_

_First I want to thank you for taking the time out to write me, it was a really pleasant surprise, you don't even want to imagine the type of women who write to men like me. I know every other guy in here claims they are neither innocent or different, but I won't. I'm guilty, I'm here because I was arrogant and sloppy. I will also say I'm always to the point and brutally honest. I'm not looking for a girl to use for money for anything like that. I just need something to break up the monotony, something to look forward to. I don't know how long I will be in here. I'm not a rapist, I could say I'm not a murderer. In a way I could say I'm not but I am a monster. I was sentenced to fifteen years for on a possession of a large quantity with intent to distribute. I will admit to being the largest cocaine and heroin distributor on the eastern sea board. I ran drugs through every community for Florida to Rhode Island. So in affect I probably have killed some people and I should be sorry for that, but I do what I have to do to take care of my circle. Family is so important to me. I had one day hoped to get married and have a few kids of my own, but I doubt that will ever happen now. I'm twenty two years old. I've been selling drugs since I was fourteen. I was different from most because I still went to school, I got straight A's and I graduated from high school early. Hell I even had a dream to go to Dartmouth for med school. I was accepted on a full ride, but by that time circumstances had changed, I had people I was responsible for and you know as they say the rest is history. I love the fact you love your classics and you're into fairy tales and I hope that one day, you get your fairy tale Bella, there is nothing wrong with being quiet or plain or being a good girl and a homebody. I was kind of the same way before I caught my case, most of the time I was a bit of a hermit, I find that fictional characters are far more interesting and sometimes more loyal than people. To answer your question my passions are music art and my favorite food is pizza, homemade pizza, flat bread. I like simple things like thunderstorms and hot showers alone I like to watch movies and had a huge collection of DVD's. I do have a family, in a sense. Maybe someday I will tell you about them. I am reading a few books right now, my access to good ones are limited as all we have is a small library here until I get transferred to my permanent spot. No Bella, you didn't come across as desperate or crazy. I enjoyed your letter and your spirit came across as very bright intelligent and a person who gives of her whole heart. They are a rare and good quality. Well it is getting late here and I should get some sleep, I get to cook breakfast for a ton of hungry bad asses. I hope to hear from you again, but if I don't I will say again. Thank you Bella, your letter meant to much to me and I enjoyed reading it. Tell me more about you? About your lack of friends, your family, what do you like to do in your down time? You gotta have some skeletons in your closet, what do you look like? It doesn't matter, cause I already know you're beautiful at least your spirit is. _

_Talk to ya soon_

_Eddie._

I was in shock at how articulate and poised his letter was. I guess I had always assumed most drug dealers to be unintelligent monsters. Edward, or Eddie didn't seem anything like that. I looked inside the envelope. There was a picture of Edward, probably before he went into prison, he was with a few other guys and they were all sitting on a car laughing. On the back was written _my family_.

The one guy was gigantic, with short brown hair that was a little longer and curly on the top. The other guy was a honey blond with shaggy ear length dirty blonde hair. I immediately knew who Edward was. I let a smile grace the corner of my lips. He was handsome, any idiot could see that, but that wasn't what this was supposed to be.

If I said I hadn't reread Edward's letter, I wouldn't be telling the truth, and like I wanted for the first time in my life, I had something to look forward to. I wrote Edward back telling him about the coffee shop and book store, about my lack of family, my boring lack of a social life. I told him everything.

Over the next few weeks, we were writing to each other almost two letters a week and these weren't like small letters. Edwards were on average eight to nine pages, and mine were just as long, it was like something different something exciting.

Edward had this amazing sense of humor and had of way of making me feel better about myself and he only knew what I had told him. We had exchanged a few pictures and tonight, we were going to talk on the phone. Edward was really guarded about talking about his family. He said he would tell me some day but right now he couldn't, that there were things he couldn't talk about.

I respected that, I knew that our letters were opened and read before he even got to see them; there were certain things he wasn't supposed to have.

I had only told Ben about him and ben had told me to be careful that mostly those guys were just out to get things from women, money a place to live when they were paroled, anything. Funny thing was. Edward had never asked me for anything, and he turned me down any time I offered him anything, saying his family took care of everything he needed. When he had discussed us being able to talk on the phone, I offered to get him a calling card; but, t he refused saying his sister was going to take care of it, that it wouldn't be right for me to pay for our first "date". I wrote a smiley face in the letter that included my phone number and told him that if this was our first date then he had better do a better job of courting me.

The next day a dozen red and white roses and the most amazing Belgian chocolates appeared at my job with a card reading

How's this? Amy I doing better?

E

I was shocked; I had never been sent flowers, from anyone. I wondered how he was even able to do it, he's in prison for god's sake, I loved the flowers. What I loved even more was the look of utter jealousy on Jessica's face.

She still treated me as if I didn't exist, but every so often, I would see her staring at my flowers with utter disgust.

"Who would bother to give something like that to her?" I overheard her sneer to our coworker Lauren.

"She obviously sent them to herself, no one with eyes would ever want her" Lauren huffed

"Ben said she has been seeing someone not good for her, but he won't give me any details, something about being a real friend or some shit"

"Well, ask her, I mean if you truly care and want to know ask her" Lauren said.

"I truly don't care, like you said, no one would want her, she probably sent them to herself" Jessica sneered, she came out of the break room and when she turned she was looking right at me.

"Uhh, Bella, hey" she stammered.

"Fuck off Jessica, you know what, there is someone who wants me, who doesn't mind that I'm a virgin and plain, not that it's any of your business, so just back off" I snapped.

I had no idea where this sudden confidence came from, but I was tired of it. All of it, the plain the rut, the lack of purpose or adventure, but most of all I was tired of the lack of confidence.

I ignored Jessica for the rest of the day and at the end of my shift, I grabbed my flowers and headed home. Tonight was our first date, our phone call. I was unsure of what this meant, but I knew I was excited to hear Edward's voice, even if it was only for ten minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Twenty three hours a day can seem like nothing to most people, except when you're an inmate of the Federal prison system. I had been sentenced to fifteen years for drug possession with intent to distribute, and yeah I'd been a distributer, that's what my family does, my father, my grandfather. We move the drugs, the guns and the women, although I'd never been one to do any kind of business in human trafficking, I let Jasper my brother handle that shit. But I knew how to tell you about kick ass coke, where you could get good quality pure fucking product.

Then I got too arrogant, I made my own runs, I had to have my hands on everything, I had to know who my dealers where, and if I didn't trust you, I did it myself. My dad had told me many times to be involved but to never let my hands get too dirty. I was a micro manager, a perfectionist and that would prove to be my downfall.

The night I was arrested I had just gotten in a huge shipment, this shit had come directly from Brazil, coke so pure that the drug sniffing dogs couldn't smell it. I picked it up and was gonna take it to one of my boys in Jersey to cut it.

I was pretty fucked up that night. I was tired as I had been on a straight up paper chase for the last three days. I had been taking Ritalin to keep myself awake and mixed it with a few shots of ciroc. I was on the turn pike I had four bricks of weed, and about twelve kilos of coke. I didn't even look at how fast I was going when the cop pulled in behind me. The second that the cop lit me up, I knew I was done for.

I had the best attorneys money could buy, my father and uncles had pulled out all the stops to make this go away but at the end of it all, I got a judge who hated me because of my last name, and he made an example of me. A simple possession charge turned into a large quantity with intent to distribute, and because I had a few minor offenses on my record, he labeled me as a habitual offender. The second he recessed us for my sentence to be determined at a later date. I knew I was fucked.

The days before my sentencing in county lock up were pure fucking hell. The assholes tried me one time, one was found two days later with his hands cut off, I think they got the message, thing was: I had nothing to do with it. I merely mentioned to my lawyer that I was tested on the yard; somehow it got back to my father. My father was the unknown killer that they called the ghost. He was responsible for so much shit but no one could ever make a case stick to him.

The next day, the very same guy that had fucked with me was found with his hands cut off, a clear message don't put your hands on what's ours.

I shake off the memory and then as vivid as if it happened yesterday I go into my head and remember the day of my sentencing. That fucking judge, I had never met the asshole in my life gave me a smug smirk as he took the bench

_Mr. Cullen, I have gone through the records of your previous arrests, and you would think you would have learned your lesson by now, so I think we will drive the point home. You are now hereby remanded as a habitual offender with multiple arrests and charges for drug possession, I hereby do impose a sentence of no less than fifteen years to be served in the Florida state federal correction institute at Coleman. You will be remanded immediately following these proceedings. "Is there anything you have to say Mr. Cullen?" He asked as he smiled at me_

I gasped for breath as I shook myself out of this day dream. I could almost still hear the sound of my mother's wails and cries.

My father hugged me as they handcuffed and shackled me."No worries, keep your mouth shut, we'll handle this" he whispered in my ear

I should have been afraid or angry, hell I should have been anything, but I wasn't. I was numb and fucking dazed. I was just given fifteen fucking years. My life was over.

For the first two months I was considered in orientation. I never left my housing unit. I was housed with other drug offenders; we were supposed to do Narcotics awareness classes. I refused. I stayed in my cell. I was either reading or staring off into space. My mother regularly put money in my commissary account. I always had the best snacks and the best food. I had a pretty nice Mp3 player that my sister in law Rosalie kept me with music. I ignored everyone around me and they avoided the fuck out of me. They knew who I was; they knew it was in their best interest not to fuck with me.

The guards, most of the talentless fucks were in my father's pockets. So they didn't fuck with me either. They left me be, but about a month after my avoid and hibernate routine I met with my "treatment team"

_Mr. Cullen, the reports from your housing unit, you're not having any behavior issues but the officers say you're not interacting enough with your peers for them to be able to show you in a positive light, you're not working your program, you're isolating yourself, you refuse to participate in any sort of training or rehabilitation, you refuse to leave your living area. If you ever would like to try for early release, you need to show that you're making some effort at rehabilitation" the social worker said._

I didn't say anything in the meeting, which was normal for me, I most of the time refuse to speak outside of my circle just a thing I had. I remember when I was a kid in school, they tried to convince my parents I was retarded, they did all kinds of tests and shit. They were all shocked when the IQ test proved I had a didactic memory, and my IQ just bordered genius.

"_Mr. Cullen, we're done messing around here, you're going to work a trade and you're going to work the program, you're going to abide by the rules or you're gonna find yourself in ad seg for the next fifteen years, no rec time, no commissary, phones or visits. Don't make me have to do a cell extraction, you will have no options then" The warden said_

I eyed him warily, I knew he wasn't bluffing.

"Warden, sir, you're right. With all due respect, I just been kind of in shock since my sentencing, but you have a point, I want to get out of here as soon as possible, I want to have a connection with people I want to use my time to learn some and change" I lied. Lying in my world was something you had to be good at.

"_Mr. Cullen I'm gonna set up a meeting for you with the rehab counselors, so we can make a suitable treatment plan for you, in the meantime, you really should try to make some new connections, we have a wonderful pen pal program, you have spent a most of your life consorting with the wrong people, may it would benefit you to get a different point of view? The social worker said._

That was a few months ago, I had been writing back and forth with this girl Bella, her first letter grabbed me and it made me want to do better things, she was innocent, a small town girl, She'd lost her mother to cancer, her father was never around. She told me she had been in a rut, she was bored and wanted to do something different. I was her something different. My sister, Rosalie she'd put the ad up for me on the pen pal site, she'd put a few pictures of me on the site. I'd gotten letters from every desperate housewife wanna be you could imagine, some professing their love, wanting to take care of me and that was the opposite of what I wanted.

I was an independent dude, always had been, and honestly I wasn't gonna change. When I knew I was gonna get lit up with time. My empire shifted to my brothers. My family had been in the game for a long time. My grandfather, my father and my brothers We all been major players. Sex drugs guns and murder, there was not a whole lot we weren't involved in, well fuck it, not involved we owned it. I never worried about anything, I was different that most people in the game. I had always been good in school straight A's no effort always been into taking shit apart and putting it back together. I wanted to be a doctor, like my father. My father was a chemist; the fucker knew how to turn the worst cocaine out there into some shit that would keep you high for days. My brother he was in the military, military trained sniper turned mafia hit man. My other brother Emmett, dude was a beast and a fucking charmer. He could get a girl to do whatever he wanted them to do which meant he had a group of about twenty five whores willing to fuck and suck whatever whoever whenever he wanted them to.

We lived it up, best cars, biggest houses, awesome vacations and we did it all together. My family was one fist that ruled our world with absolute perfection, absolute power. No one could ever stage supremacy against us, we made an example of that group of fuckers who thought they had the nuts to do it. Respect is one hell of a deterrent, but mix that with fear, and well yeah, no matter.

Today was the first time Bella and I would finally get to talk on the phone, we had been writing back and forth so much it was almost like I knew everything about her. Each letter we would ask five questions about the other person and give our answers to those same five questions. I knew her favorite music, bands, colors, tv shows, foods, what she like to do in her downtime, and where she worked. I had even had my sister in law send her roses and some other stuff to her work. She deserved someone to take care of her. She had a good heart, and it was crazy for me to say but a beautiful soul.

I had never been nervous about a girl in my life, I'd never chased a girl. They always chased me, and even though I felt bad because I knew I could never give Bella the love story she deserved, I wanted to chase her. As I dialed the number from her letter, I sent a prayer up that somehow I would be able to give her the love story she wanted. I wanted to be the something different she said she desperately needed.

My hands shook as I dialed the last number and waited for the prison operator to connect the call. Once she answered, her voice took the breath out of my chest. I hated I only had ten minutes to talk to her.

"Hello? Edward?" she asked breathlessly

"Yeah, is this umm Bella?" I asked quietly. I knew some of the other cons on my tier were listening in.

"Hey, umm how you, I mean-never mind-such a dumb question" she giggled as she whispered

"Come on don't get like that, this is the same guy that you been writing to" I said

"No, this is so different, like your voice is-sexy-Oh god I didn't" she wailed and I just laughed.

"Bella, it's cool babe, no worries. How are you? How was your day?" I asked trying to make this somewhat normal

"It was same, more bullshit from Jessica, Ben telling me how stupid and desperate I am, Lauren acting as if I don't exist. Same ole Same ole" she whispered

"Well, I can tell you I think they're all wrong, and people love to hate, ignore, they don't know about this here" I said trying to reassure her.

"I'm so glad I finally get to talk to you, thank you for the flowers, they were so beautiful, but Edward, you didn't have to do that" she whispered

"But I wanted to, you said to do a better job, and that was me doing a better job, you make me want to be a better person Bella" and I winced the second the words left my mouth, what the hell would she ever see in me.

"You think too much of me Edward, seriously, I'm nothing-

_At the tone you have two minutes remaining-two minutes remaining_

Hey I gotta go soon, but I hope this isn't the last time I get to talk to you. I really enjoyed getting to hear your voice Bella" I said

"Edward, I feel the same, you can call me whenever you can, I am so glad we got to talk, you should get a letter-

And it hung up. I fucking hated the fact that I couldn't give her that experience of new love all night phone calls, I never got the chance to correct her, to tell her that she is something special. I would have to fix that. I needed to get ahold of Rosalie, thank god tomorrow was visiting day. I had a plan.

**A/N: **So here we go again, this is honestly so much fun to write. I love the way they are flowing in my head, The amount of reviews and favorites for the first chapter seriously blew me away. I couldn't believe it. I want to thank you guys so much, it seriously had me smiling. I can't wait to see what you guys think. If you choose not to read or if something makes you "throw up in your mouth" I honestly don't need to know, just click the red X and find something else to read.

The constructive criticisms that tell me I need a Beta. Yeah I know, I don't work with Betas often just simply because I feel like the chapter is done and I want to get it out, not wait another week to get it back from someone. So I'll say it gain if you don't like it. Click the red X and keep it moving, there will be no sweat off my proverbial nuts. Although I have read this chapter twice and think I fixed it all.

Thank you April, Yvonne, Kim, Tonya Fran and all my crew over on Facebook, you girls keep me sane.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I don't own anything but the plot, the characters all belong to SM. For better or worse filler chapter and yeah, you know, I will get right to work on chapter 4. All errors are mine, although I did read through this to make sure, but I am human, your guy's response to this story has simply blown me away and I am so glad you guys are digging it. Thank you for the reviews and believe me I try to respond to every single one. I do enjoy seeing what you guys think and your ideas and as I write outline know I consider everything you guys suggest and want to see.

To the loyal followers of my other stories, please don't fret, I have docs going for Kings and To Love Honor and Obey and will start on the next chapter of Second to No One very soon. Thank you again I truly am humbled by your thoughts and I seriously believe I have the best readers and fans this fandom has to offer.

My facebook crew, you guys listen to all my random gibberish and I honestly wouldn't make it through my days without you. Thank you April, Kim, Tonya, Yvonne, Martha Fran you ladies keep me sane.

Okay enough of my random musings, see ya at the bottom.

**BPOV**

I let out a huge breath when the call between Edward and I was disconnected; and his voice? It was like honey. His laugh was like a cold drink of water when you're dying of dry mouth. I said every stupid thing humanly possible, but he was right there to reassure me and let me know it was fine. I was bummed because we didn't get to talk very long, but he said he would get more phone time in a few days and would call me, but I should have a letter coming.

I went down to check the mail and there was a letter from Edward, I squeed a little. I shouldn't be getting excited about him, I mean he was gonna be locked up for another fourteen and a half years, but there was something about the connection we had that made this feel better than alright.

Edward's letter was about music, his favorite music and I told him about a few songs that I was currently listening to on repeat, He said he'd has his sister get the songs for him and he loved them. Especially the Lifehouse song with Natasha Bedingfield, that one he had listening to and said that was officially our song, cause with us everything was better than alright.

I had offered to get him an Itunes card to get him more songs we'd talked about, but as usual he turned me down. Saying that it was gonna be his job to take care of me, not the other way around, and he never wanted me to think I was just another resource for him, because that wasn't what this was about. Something in me wanted to ask him what were we really about? Was he writing to other women? I shoved those thoughts away, I had no right and really had no claim, he was my pen pal, my friend, and it wasn't like we were in a relationship.

Work the next day was a drag in the beginning, I was happy because it was just Ben and I and we talked about music and books and joked around, and I never felt on edge with him. Towards the end of my shift I was in back getting the bakery and sandwich trays ready for the evening crew when Ben walked into the kitchen area.

"Bella, there are two women here to see you" he said

"Umm, who are they?" I asked I was confused, I didn't know anyone outside of school and the people I knew from class would never come to my work, they had my cell number they would just text me.

"I have no idea, but they specifically asked for you" he said shrugging his shoulders.

I bit my lip and followed him out to the front, there stood two women one with the longest blondest hair I'd ever seen, she was dressed impeccably, with these thigh high stiletto boots and these tight distressed jeans.

The other lady although older had the prettiest shade of red hair I'd ever seen and these green eyes that were just mesmerizing, I'd seen them-Edward.

"Umm, Can I help you?" I asked quietly wiping my hands on my apron

"Oh my god mom she is freaking adorable, just like he said" The blonde said with a smile.

I must have had a look on my face.

"Bella, I'm Rosalie, Edward's sister in law, and this is his Mother Esme, but everyone calls her Momma Es." The blond said stepping forward; I instinctively took a step back."

"Oh sweetheart, no need to be afraid love, we just, well, I'm a mother hen, and Edward has been talking about you nonstop, I had to come and see for myself" the kind looking woman with the soft green eyes said.

"How did you find out where I work?" I whispered.

"My husband, he is a very powerful man, and he is very protective of his only son. So when Edward mentioned you in one of our visits, he poked around, I'm sorry" she looked apologetic.

"I umm, I just Edward is my friend, I write to him. He is a nice guy, regardless of his situation, he's smart and funny" I babble out.

I feel my cheeks heat up at Rosalie grabs her mother's hands and they both smile wide and look like they're on the verge of squealing.

"He says the same thing about you" Esme says

"I umm, I don't judge him. I think he is a good guy, I know he's not-"

Rosalie cut me off

"My brother is a good man, He has some flaws but he is a good guy, I think you're good for him, I haven't seen him happy in a long time" she said

"I'm just happy to be his friend, he makes me laugh, he gives me something to look forward too" I confessed

"So tell me about you Bella, your family, school?" Esme asked

"I umm, I have to get back to work, I'm off in" I turned and looked at the clock "Now, I need to go clock out" I said

"Would you be opposed to us taking you to an early dinner, you can show us around, I've never been to Arizona" Rosalie said leaning forward.

"Yeah, let me uhh, just let me get my stuff" I said getting up.

I went back to the back to clock out and Ben just stood and stared at me.

"Who are they Bella?" he asked

"Umm, Ed-Uhh just some family of a friend" I said quietly

"That guy is doing time Bella, he isn't good for you, what are you doing?" he asked placing his hand on my arm.

"For once in my life Ben, I'm living. I'm doing something that is just for me, something that feels right to me" I said grabbing my bag and my jacket and walking back out to the café.

Rosalie and Esme were sitting at the same table I left them at, smiling and talking and their smiles got wider when they saw me.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie asked me

"Yeah, umm, we can just go to the McDonalds up the street, it's walking distance, I don't have a car" I said looking at the ground.

"Oh, no worries, we'll take care of everything. Bella, are you okay you seem nervous?" Esme asked

"My friend-err coworkers, he doesn't agree with Edward, thinks I'm stupid or whatever, but-never mind" I mumbled. I shouldn't be telling her this, she would for sure tell Edward, and he would think me to be more an idiot.

"This is us" Rosalie said pointed to a dark colored Cadillac Escalade with dark almost blacked out windows.

"Wow, nice car" I whispered as a man opened the doors and I climbed inside.

"So Bella, do you have a favorite restaurant?" Esme asked.

"I love the blue, but I uhh rarely get to go there, it's a steak house, seriously. We can go to McDonalds that would be fine" I argued.

"Bella, sweetie, I have to teach you about raising your expectations. It's not often I get to meet my future daughter in law and make a good first impression, the women in my family, we are cherished, held in the high regard and treated like Royalty, you better get used to it" she said placing her hands on my knee

"Edward and I, we're just friends and even if we were something more. He said he got fifteen years. I don't know how it would work?" I asked

"If you think my baby is going to serve that whole sentence, you're mistaken and I can assure you the second he gets out, he is coming here to get you, to bring you back to Florida" she said confidently.

"Uhh, I doubt it, your son is so smart, he's beautiful and he-there is no reason for him to want me" I said playing with my fingers.

"Oh wow, we gonna have to work on you girlie" Rosalie said with a laugh

"Bella you're so precious, I can see why my son is enamored with you, so kind and so sweet, he said you had an amazing spirit" his mother said wistfully

"Wait umm is Edward going to get out soon? You mean Like before he's supposed to?" I perked up.

"My father in law is working on it, our family, we have enemies, and those enemies-"

"Rosalie, not yet" Esme said quietly

"I umm, I won't tell anything, I just want Edward to be safe and happy, I know he's not happy in there, I want him to be where he's happy" I confessed

"oh my sweet boy finally has picked a winner, no worries Bella, we are gonna get him out of there soon" she said as the car slowed and the door was opened.

We were at the Canyon Suites right outside of the village. The outside was amazing. The concierge was waiting to greet us.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cullen Welcome back. Would you like me to make a reservation for your party for dinner?" she groveled.

"No we'll have something brought to our suite, thank you for the directions we found her" she said wrapping her arm around my shoulder

I was led to a suite that was bigger than my entire apartment. It was done in a lot of blacks and crème colors, everything looked expensive and modern. I walked to the window and just took in the view of the dessert landscape, it was actually nothing I'd seen before and I was stunned.

"I know right, it's amazing here, so do you go to ASU?" Rosalie asked standing next to me.

"Umm yeah, I want to be a teacher, like reading or English for elementary schools, I want to teach kids to love books as much as I do" I said with a smile.

"Edward would cream over that, he is such a book worm, always has been" she said

"Why did you come looking for me, I mean I'm sure he has a million women writing to him, what makes me so special?" I asked.

"We-"she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That would be dinner girls, how about we talk while we shove our faces full of sliders wings and fries, and Rosalie don't you dare tell Carlisle I was eating like this" Esme said with a devilish smile.

She was right, greasy fattening snacks were laid out on the coffee table and we sat out on these huge plush pillows. It was the best meal I've had in a long time. Everything was so good. I totally made a pig of myself, but then again so did they. It was great.

"Well Bella as I was saying before, we never expected the response for Edward's pen pal ad that he got, but you were the only one that got a response from him, he read every single letter, and yours was the only one he responded too, he called me the night he got it, he questioned why you would even bother, and after a couple of letters, that was when he asked us to look into you, our family Bella, we aren't always on the right side of the law, but we take care of each other, we are big on honesty and loyalty. My brother is guilty of the things they say he did, Edward has always been big into the rush and the thrill of instant gratification, but you will never find a more strong and protective man, when Edward loves, he loves hard" Rosalie said

"I wish I had a family that stood up for me, looked out for my best interest, to be my voic when I couldn't have one, Edward is lucky" I murmured

"You're family now too sweet girl, my son has his sights set on you, now what do you feel about my son?" Esme asked as she polished off a chicken wing

"He's beautiful, he's smart he makes me laugh, he makes me feel confident and secure, and he has to have a flaw it's like I dreamed him into life"

"Oh Edward has flaws, he is moody and quiet. He can't cook to save his life and he is possessive and has a mean over protective streak" Rosalie laughed.

"Did he send you here to do recon on me?" I asked

"No, he doesn't know we're here, I just-well when he had me send you the roses, and then the gift basket, I got curious, and mom, well she is just nosy" Rosalie shrugged.

I smiled softly. "He is a really special guy, and even for better circumstances, I'm get we met, I hope he can get out soon" I confessed.

"We're working on it sweetie, trust me, we're working on it" Esme said

"Well, umm I hate for this to end, but I do have class tomorrow, and I need to study so I should get home, besides, I owe Edward a letter, so I should get going on that, I really did enjoy meeting you both. Thank you for coming, this is the first visit I've ever had since I've been here" I confessed.

"Where is your family dear?" Esme asked

"Well I have no idea who my father is, my mother, she died from breast cancer and now it's just me, my stepfather pays my tuition and rent but wants no other involvement with me" I shrug my shoulders.

I could have sworn I heard Esme growl, I let it go and got up to start helping clear the mess.

"No sweetie, the maids will do that, let's get you home so you can study, gotta keep that A average intact" Esme said giving my shoulder a soft squeeze.

It was so maternal and I leaned into it, it had been so long since I had any affection or human contact, or anyone who showed the slightest concern for me. It was nice.

"How did you know I have an A average?" I asked

"My husband is very powerful and knows a lot of people, I told you, I wanted to know about the little butterfly that stole my son's heart" she said

"I doubt I have his heart, but I know I have his friendship and honestly that is more than I could ever hope for" I said returning her hug.

Esme walked me down and gave the driver specific instructions to take me home and to make sure I got inside okay.

"She's Edward's, precious cargo if you know what I mean" she said with a cocked brow

"Yes ma'am, I'll keep her safe" he said as he opened the door to the black sedan.

The driver didn't look at me or speak to me the entire ride back to my house. He was professional and polite he opened my door and said good night and stood there until he saw me unlock the secure door to my building.

I checked my mail and there was a thick envelope, a letter from Edward. I smiled, his letters were really the highlight of my day.

I just hoped his mother was right, I hoped I was starting to attach a hold onto his heart the same way he had a hold on mine, but time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I just posted on face book that I was unsure of the flow of this chapter and how it would fit, but you know what skip it. For better or worse here it is. Let me know what you guys think. The songs I am writing about in this chapter, which are kind of the driving force for this story are Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield Between the raindrops. The other song is by Ron Pope called a drop in the ocean. I think I fine-tuned this fixed both grammatical and story line errors, but hey if I missed something, I'm sorry, your guys response to this story is still amazing. I think I responded to all the reviews either through Facebook or on Facebook. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave me your thoughts. They do help me write. I hope this is good enough.

Thank you to my facebook girls. I appreciate you more than you know.

**EPOV**

_Dear Edward_

_I hope everything is going okay for you. I actually am doing okay. I had a very interesting day yesterday; I got a visit from your mother and your sister or sister in law. I think she called herself both? They were very nice they took me to this amazing hotel for dinner. It was nice to have someone worry about me, I've never had that before, you're so lucky, and your mother is just plain sweet and so amazing. _

_I have been listening to our song, a lot. I thought of something, there is one part of the song and it says crossing the fine lines we drew. What are your lines? I wanna know your deal breakers? I think it's kinda cool we have a song. I listen to it whenever I'm having a rough moment or something is just kinda got me down. _

_I have finals coming in a few days, I hate this time of year because its summer break, it gets quiet around here. My work hours slow down. The thing I hate most of all is how everyone goes to see family, and I don't have one. Ben invited me to go home with him, but I don't want to be anyone's charity case. Ben and I aren't so tight these days; he is trying to put bad thoughts about you in my head about you. I know that you did some not so great things to get yourself there, but I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. I know that you had your reasons, and I trust that those reasons are important to you, and maybe someday when you and I have some privacy you might be able to better explain things to me. I would never ask you to do that now. I told your mother, I just want you safe and happy, I would never expect you to put yourself in a situation to make things worse for yourself just to appease my curiosity._

_Well I promised your mom that I had to study, so as much as I have so much other stuff I want to say to you I should close this but before I do, Confession: It freaks me out that your parents know so much about me. I mean I get they have to be careful, but really, your mother knew my grade point average. She called me her daughter in law, and your sister? She is sweet, a little over zealous, like I really think she is planning our wedding in her head or something, like she refused to accept that we are just friends, I don't want to put a title on something that I haven't even had that discussion with you. So they were sweet, I was just overwhelmed. I actually for a minute was like wow is this how it feels like to have a family. I know weird right? I mean don't get me wrong, being alone hasn't given me like daddy issues or anything. I just think having a support system to share your accomplishments with is important and something everyone wants, so thank you for sharing that with me._

_Well I promised your mother I would kick ass on my finals and keep my A Average, so I should go study. I did give Rosalie a few more songs to load onto your Mp3 player so make sure it gets updated. Ron Pope. And I'm hoping you will understand what I'm thinking without think I'm certifiable. I just I don't think I should think the things I'm thinking, the things your sister and mother want me to think. Ugh enough rambling. Night._

_There is a smile on my face, knowing that together. Everything that's in our way, we'll be better than alright._

_Always._

_Bella._

I laughed as I put her letter down. The poor girl had been ambushed by my nosey ass mother; my father had already run a background check on her and Rosalie, god I don't know how my brother dealt with her sometimes. I mean it's cool because she is amazing would do anything for our family, loyal as shit, but the girl can be a bit much sometimes. I use to tell Emmett he had to be sealing a nomination for saint hood by marrying her ass. He would laugh it off and say he was the lucky one.

I could only imagine the shock that my poor innocent Bella experienced when it came to my mother and the blonde devil that is typically sitting on her shoulder and encourages her fuckery. I could only shake my head and pray for the day that Bella would be the devil on the other shoulder. A guy could hope right?

My dad seemed pretty convinced he had that fucking judge by the nuts, but only time would tell, his famous last words, this time son you need to be patient and look at this as a learning experience.

I wrote Bella a quick few pages telling her that if I had my way, there would be no more fine lines between us, that she was my deal breaker. I wanted her and only her, I explained I had no right to ask that of her, but I needed to know she was just as invested in this as I was into her. I also broke down and told her, as much as it was better for me to just be her friend, I needed to her to be my more, I needed us to be more.

I asked how what she would think of me arranging for her to maybe come visit me at some point while she was on her summer break. I'm so fucking selfish I really should end this, give her a chance at finding some straight laced guy that would never introduce her to danger, which would give her the safe quiet existence she was used to. My life and my world were the complete opposite but she was convinced she needed something different. I was tossing all that to the wind with these few selfish requests. I can't deny that being all about my needs are one of my many flaws that Bella is convinced don't exist. She told me in one of her letters she thought me to be flawless, like she had dreamed me to life, I told her she thought too much of me. I rushed to drop the letter in outgoing before going to cook.

I went to my job in the kitchen, I never ate any of the meals served here, simply because I thought this shit wasn't suitable to be fed to a dog, but I was learning how to cook. I mean I could make some pretty kick ass scrambled eggs now. I could actually bake a cake too. Before I got locked up I couldn't even tell you how to turn on a fucking stove. I had my mom, and if mom didn't cook Rosalie always made sure my fridge got cleaned out and there was something for me to eat.

I shook off the thoughts of my old life, I mean I knew my father would eventually make shit happen, but right now I was just focused on getting the social workers and counselors off my nuts. I was on desserts today. Good just me, some fucking cake frosting and my ipod.

I made sure to let it sync up and noticed the new song Bella had mentioned in her letter and started it.

_It's like a drop in the ocean, or a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the dessert. I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven._

The words dam near brought me to my knees. She wanted me, she was as invested as I was, and this was fucking insane. I could barely concentrate long enough to get through my job and clean up before I was back in my cell with our songs on repeat. It felt like these songs were written for me and Bella, like these were our story. I hoped that we got a happy ending.

I woke up with a start on visiting day. I wasn't sure if my mom and sister in law would be coming, I honestly didn't know if they were back from Arizona, the last time I had talked to my dad, Mom had stayed there for a few extra days, she didn't say why, but she said she felt like she was needed.

"Cullen, you have a visitor" the hack said

"I got up and assumed the position, they always handcuff and shackle us, I'm just resigned to it, but I knew if I really needed to get out, I could. I humor the hand the asshat that had my freedom in their fist.

I was led to the visitor room to see my father and Rosalie. They were both wearing huge smiles.

"Which on of youse ate the canary?" I asked sitting down

"You ready to get the hell out of this shit hole?" my dad asked

"I was ready the day I got here, now what are you talking about old man?" I asked letting out a breath.

"Tomorrow, you'll be coming home tomorrow, the charges will be dropped and your record will be expunged" he said simply

I had to stay calm because a few of the hacks were watching. "Dad are you serious, how the hell did you pull this off?"

"Well, I think that when a certain judge has some paternity issues and jealousy that led him to pad some charges in lieu of a pissing contest he knew he would lose, he would do anything to keep it from being exposed. End of story, tomorrow you're coming home" he said

"Holy shit, uhh Rosalie, I need you to call-"

"No, we're going to surprise her, and mom. Mom is still with her. She thought Bella needed some mothering, her apartment Edward-I just. Mom needed to stay there, and those girls she works, they humiliate her. It's just-Mom needed to be there" Rosalie stated simply.

I was fighting to keep my rage under control; the thought of Bella hurting had me seeing red.

"Edward, calm it down. Your mother is taking care of it. It will be okay. I need you to focus on keeping quiet and calm so that we can get you out of here tomorrow. You can handle it once you're in a not so controlled environment" my dad hissed under his breath.

I sat back and nodded going into my head, the rest of the visit. I had to constantly remind myself to keep it cool, I was raging inside.

"Times up Cullen" The guard said

"Edward, I want you in your cell, until eight am tomorrow morning. I will be here and we'll make things right for your girl. Relax, I made sure you'll be left alone and your dinner will be delivered, I'm serious, do not leave your cell" my father said giving my arm a not so gentle squeeze letting me know it wasn't a request.

"Yeah dad, I got your message, I'm good" I said trying to shake him off.

"Don't fuck this up, I mean it, don't say anything to anyone, don't come out, keep to yourself, if you ruin this I will cut you off, no more help, this is serious" he whispered

"I know dad, I know what's at stake. I won't fuck up" I said

"Good, then we'll see about getting you to your girl" he smiled. I got a hug from Rosalie who said

"Edward I can honestly say, she is just what you need as much as you are what she has needed" she said kissing my cheek.

Tomorrow, I could possibly have Bella in my arms as early as tomorrow, and she has no idea I'm coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** All credit to SM she owns stuff, I just mess with it. I am hoping you guys will like where I'm going with this and I hope that the flow is just right. I want to thank Chloe and all the girls on FB who have pimped me interviewed me and featured this story on their blogs and in their FB groups. The response still has me blown away. Thank you guys so much. I didn't get to any of the review from last chapter. I am so sorry, I have just been trying to write my heart out before I go back to work. I will get to them. I promise. See ya at the bottom.

**BPOV**

I'm kind of stunned but in a good way. I think I have a boyfriend, and even though the situation seems impossible, I believe in Mama Es when she says:

"_No worries sweet girl, you and my baby boy will be together real soon, sooner than you think"_

Esme will be going back to Florida tomorrow, and I miss her already, it was Saturday and she had been here all week. She was going to leave last Saturday with Rose so she could go see Edward on Sunday which was his visiting day, but something happened on Saturday morning when she and Rose came to the coffee shop to say goodbye to me. I should say someone, Lauren happened.

I was stocking the coffee cup shelves in the retail area. Jessica and Lauren were working the front counter, ignoring them was quickly becoming my favorite past time, I could slip into my head and hum the two songs that seem to be in my head on a constant loop as of late, and all I see when I close my eyes is red tinged hair and green eyes.

I didn't even notice when the door chimed signaling a customer, I was crouched down stocking a lower shelf, I heard my name and Rosalie's voice.

"Is Bella here?" Rosalie asked Lauren who just stared at her mouth agape. Rosalie's beauty tended to do that to people. The girl as sweet as she is, is nothing short of a true knock out in every sense of the word.

"Hello, do you speak; are you apart of some special needs outreach program or something?" Rosalie huffed snapping her fingers in Lauren's face

"Umm what? Why do you want Virginella?" Lauren snapped.

"Does it matter, is it any of your business and what did you just call my sister in law?" Rosalie hissed.

I knew I had to step in before Lauren's teeth became really friendly with Rosalie's fist.

"Rose, I'm over here, I thought you guys were-"

"Yeah right, your sister in law? Oh please, virginella is the biggest cock tease on campus, who the hell would marry her?" Lauren was trying to stand at full height with her boobs or lack thereof puffed out.

"What is she?" Rosalie asked pointing her perfectly manicured finger at Lauren with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh my god, is this the prison guy's sister, the one you were so desperate to find someone who wanted you, that wrote to a guy in prison" She and Jessica both started to double over in laughter, and what really broke my heart was the Ben joined in.

He'd told them, everything. All the things I told him in confidence, he told them.

"Classic Virginella, no guy on this campus is dumb enough to be with your frigid ugly ass so you take a guy who is probably never going to have to see you" this started them laughing again and I was biting down so hard on my lip to keep from crying I was drawing blood.

"What the fuck did you just say about my son?" I heard a voice so cold I swear I could see frost forming on the window. I jumped and I think I might have whimpered.

"Umm, excuse me?" Jessica straightened up.

"Listen you little tramp, I don't know whose bed you fell out of this morning, but you obviously hit your head and lost what little bit of common sense you had left after all the chemicals you must use to get that putrid shade of blonde ate the rest of your viable brain cells, but you don't know me or what I'm capable of, and if you were smart you would consider that before you ever think about hurting my daughter in law or speaking ill of my son again" Esme stalked toward the counter.

"And furthermore, being a virgin in not something to be ashamed of riding every cock in a five mile radius is, and if you don't leave my family alone I will make sure you and your already tarnished reputations suffer in ways you couldn't even imagine in your most hellish nightmares, capishe?" Esme said stomping he heel on the wooden floor.

The three of them looked ready to wet themselves, I on the other hand was relieved that her wrath was not directed at me.

"Uh, I you can't talk to us like that. Bella, I swear you need to get your felons before I call James and get you fired" Lauren said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Esme please, I need this job, I can't afford to lose this job" I whispered.

"Oh psh, please I could own this place, just because you think you're on your own doesn't give anyone the right to treat you this way. My god sweet girl, what have you gone through to make you take treatment like this" she said turning to me speaking quietly.

"I do what I have to do, I want to get my degree, what others say about me, is something I'm use to ignoring, so I just don't-" I let out a breath and let my voice trail off.

"No, this is unacceptable" she spat and turned around

"Lori, is that your name, I want you to call the owner, I want him here this instant, or else I will make such a scene and raise so much hell, he won't be able to get a coffee in this town let alone peddle it, now run along" she said dismissing her with a wave of her hand.

I had to cover my mouth to hide the snort that was threatening to come out.

Lauren and Jessica looked at each other and then they both turned and glared at Rose and Esme. Esme looked like she was about to explode.

"Okay frick and frack. I'm going to speak very slowly so that my directions are easy enough for you to understand. I want to see your boss, in this store, now. I want you to go call him. Now, run along and don't make me wait any longer than I have to. Tell your Boss Esme Cullen doesn't wait for anyone" she huffed and turned to me.

"I was coming to tell you we're gonna head home, but I think I'm going to send Rosalie, you and I are gonna spend some time together?" she asked

"Esme, you don't have to, I'm okay here, those things they say, the way they laugh at me, it's honestly nothing new. I hate what they say about Edward, but it's my fault for thinking I could trust Ben, I honestly thought he was my friend" I let out a breath.

"You're taking this week off, it's the first week of summer break, I want you to show me around, I won't take no for an answer, I will even cover your wages for this week, consider it a side job" she said with a wink, and I knew me saying no was absolutely out of the question, so I just nodded and said

"Sure Esme, whatever you say"

"You're such a smart young lady, why you've already figured out this planet is an easier place to live when I'm content and have the things I want" she said with a flick of her wrist.

She approached the counter and Ben's eyes went wide.

"Hey Judy, do you mind getting me a cup of the mud water you Frick and Frack attempt to pass off for coffee" she slapped her hand on the counter.

"Uhh who? Judy? My name is Ben" he said pointing to his name tag.

"Oh no you see, Ben may be the name your mother thought she was giving her son, but when a boy turns into a gossiping drama queen, where I come from, said boy is usually homosexual, therefor he becomes our Judy, you are either a closet hen, or you're trying to get into a cock swinging contest with my son, and sweetie it has to be the former, because the thought of you going against my son, Is almost laughable, now run along and get my coffee" she said dismissively staring at an imaginary crack in her nail.

"Bella, sweetie, would you be a dear and make me a cup of coffee it seems as though Frick, Frack and Judy here have been stunned out of any coherent thought process, after that I want you to get your things, we have a lot to do today" she said typing out something on her phone.

"Esme, I really honestly can't leave, I'm scheduled until 2pm and I have to get the shelves stocked and-"

"Bella, it won't be a problem, besides, I will compensate you for your time if need be, I just- please just let me spend some time with my future daughter in law" she pleaded and it was so cute. Rosalie was watching this with this look that she was trying so hard to keep from laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I said pointing at her with a smile

"Reminds me of when she ambushed me at the grocery store I worked at three nights after I met Emmett" she said shaking her head.

"Bella, I know this is all new, and I know you don't have experience with people looking after you, but that part of your life is over, even if you and Edward remain just friends, you couldn't be more my daughter if I'd given birth to you. I feel like you need us, my family just as much as Edward needs you, just let us look after you" Esme said grabbing my hand.

It was so warm and maternal, something I'd never had.

"Umm, okay, but I do need to get back to work. I will come after I get done, I'll be fine" I promised her giving her hand a squeeze.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you alone, I'm going to get some work done in that corner over there, that way if Frick Frack and Judy get out of line, believe me I have ways of making them live to regret it" she said with a kiss to my cheek.

"Hey Rose, get back to your hubby, thank you for coming to see me. For taking care of Edward, you know everything" I said

She stunned me and wrapped me in a hug.

"You know us girls gotta stick together. I will email you after I visit Edward tomorrow. I will try to get back out to visit a couple of times this summer, but you're bringing your ass to Florida. We might be able to swing a visit with you and Edward?" she asked and I couldn't help the smile and I felt my face light up.

"Yeah, exactly what I thought, friends my ass. Bella falling for him is not the worst thing in the world, and I know he feels connected to you. Let it happen, what's the worst, you fall in love and make pretty babies, ooh how horrible, he's gonna get out soon. Esme never makes promises she can't keep, so I trust her when she says Edward will be home before the end of summer" Rose whispered

"Wait, what? What do you mean the end of summer? He said he was looking at fifteen years, I mean he has only been in for less than a year how is that-"

"We'll have a heart to heart at our slumber party tonight, and don't plan on being in this dump tomorrow. You and I have a lot to talk about" Esme said as she snatched her Latte from Ben and scowled at him.

He looked afraid and I just wanted to laugh. He stared at me for a second and he had this weird look in his eyes, like he'd lost something. I didn't understand.

I hugged Rosalie and told her to give Edward a hug for me tomorrow when she saw him the next day.

"Call me when Em picks you up from the airport, and tell my son to not drive his father to crazy while I'm away" Esme said kissing Rose's cheeks.

"I'll keep the wolf pack in line, I need to go check on Ali and Jas, you know make sure he lets her come up from air" Rosalie laughed.

"Oh leave them alone, they're newlyweds" Esme laughed

A large Native American man in a dark suit stepped into the coffee shop and walked over to our group.

"Mrs. Cullen, the pilot called, the plane is ready; we should get you into the air. Mr. Cullen won't stop calling to check on you" he said with a smile.

"My husband, the worry wart, thanks Embry, can you call him and tell him I will be in air in the next hour, Mom, you and Bella have a great time, we'll talk. Love you guys" Rosalie said sliding her sunglasses over her eyes and following the large man.

"Okay well, I will be over there in the corner, I have some work to get done, you're off at two right? We'll get going and do a few things" Esme said heading over to a corner table.

The rest of the shift was silent, Lauren and Jessica wanted so bad to say something to me but every time they would look at Esme they would look like they wanted to cry.

Ben, he was the ballsy one. He cornered me as I was washing some bakery trays.

"Bella, I- please, don't go to him. He's no good for you. He's in prison for god's sake. His family they kill people, he kills people. You're too good for him" his whispered

"So good that you thought it was cool to spill all my secrets to Jessica and Lauren, so good that you joined them in laughing at me, so good that you never once defended me. Ben, no, for the first time I feel like I have a family, I have people to look after me who are interested in me. No, you will not mess this up for me. Edward may not be a choir boy like you, but even though he's locked up a few hundred miles away, he's taken better care of me and shown me more affection than anyone in my whole life, I'm not a frigid bitch, I just don't know how to be affectionate. Did you ever consider that?" I said fighting back the tears. I don't know why all that spilled out, but it did.

"Well then let me show you Bella, you're beautiful, you're smart, and so sweet. He'll destroy that. I won't, you should give me a chance" he pleaded.

"Too late, I waited for you to notice me, but you always had Lauren and Jessica sitting on your shoulder, telling you I was wrong, I was defective, and what makes me defective? I won't drop my pants for anyone who seems interested?" I asked.

"Bella- I don't know. I never thought of you as defective" he said as he went to touch my face.

"Too little to late Ben, Edward is who I want, I don't want to be your charity case" I said as I turn to rinse the last tray and set it in the air rack to dry.

"Oh get either Frick or Frack to work tomorrow, I'm taking a personal day" I said as I threw a towel on the counter and clock in.

"You're gonna turn into one of them Bella, I can't let you do that" he said.

"I would rather be them than be the fake bullshit that you have going on with Lauren and Jessica" I said swiping my time card and walking out to the front.

~~~~~Inside & Out~~~~~

"So where are we going?" I asked as Esme ushered me into the back of a town car.

"Well, I figured we're going to have a slumber party, we should get some new pajamas" she said as she told the driver to find the nearest mall.

"I have pajamas, we can just stop by my house" I said

"Why do you have such a problem with people wanting to do nice things for you Bella, you're such a sweetheart, so deserving with such a great heart, to know you is to love you" Esme said turning to me

"I don't know how to accept affection, I've never had it, I am just use to do things myself" I explained.

"Bella, I mother, that's what I do. I want all my children to be happy and spoiled and have everything their hearts desire. My husband and I have the means to do it, so I do, and honestly Edward is going to be worse, Bella, no one will ever think bad of you for letting your family take care of you" she said with a kind smile.

"I just, I mean I have Phil, but he honestly told me that the tuition and rent would always to be paid, but to stay away. He wanted nothing to do with me" I shrugged.

"Why does he still pay your bills?" Esme asked

"I honestly don't know, I mean he was always nice to me as a little kid, and then when my mom got sick, he pulled away and he got more and more cruel with me and then he told me when I was sixteen, I had to move out when I turned eighteen, but he would make sure I had what I needed, luckily for me I was always smart and so I got a bunch of scholarships, and decided I didn't want to live on campus, Phil said he would pay my rent as long as I didn't go overboard, I mean technically I don't have to work, but I don't like to call him or ask him for anything" I confessed.

"Well, you never have to, but darling, I think there is more to that story, and if you want me to, I can find out." She said with a smile.

"I don't, I feel like there is more but I honestly can't survive anymore hurt, so I just let it go, whatever it is, I hope it's worth it for him" I said.

"Such a good heart Bella, too good, we're going to teach you that you are worth it, you are worthy of love and you're so special. Trust me, you're perfect just the way you are, there are no defects or anything wrong with you, and I will tell you that until you're sick of hearing it and you believe it"

I could only shake my head, I think she and Rosalie had paid me more compliments in the short time I spent with them than I had gotten since my mom passed away, it shook me.

"Tell me about your mom" Esme said

"She was my best friend, she loved books more than I did, even after I could read I would just lay with her and let her read to me. She was a free spirit and a little bohemian. She loved bare feet in the grass, she was amazing and gentle and kind" I said feeling the pinch of pain that came with talking about her, but as time went on it got less and easier to talk about her.

"How old were you when she died?" she asked

"Fourteen, but she'd been sick since I was twelve, she fought the cancer so hard, but it was already pretty advanced by the time they found it, she was tough and lived longer than they thought she would" I said.

"She sounds like an amazing woman, she raised an amazing little girl, I think it was fate that bought you to us, even though you're technically a grown up, you need a lot more mothering, and guess what, you're stuck with me" she said

"Tell me about Edward, what is he like?" I said smiling when I said his name.

"Oh my rebel without a cause, the baby of my babies, Edward is like you, a gentle spirit that loves with everything he has, he is selective about the people he allows around him, but in the life he lives, he has to be that way. He loves music he is super quiet, I swear I want to put a bell on the boy at times. He loves food and his grandparents. In his eyes his father hung the moon; his brothers have always been his heroes.

"Esme I thought you said your husband only had one son?" I questioned.

"I like how observant you are. I met my husband when my oldest son Emmett was four and my middle son Jasper hadn't even been born yet. I was a trophy that my first husband picked up when the cameras were on, or he needed to throw a party. He had no interest in me. I was alone and the pretty piece of eye candy as he climbed the ladder. He was a sheriff, and now he's a judge. The Judge that convicted my son is my ex-husband. He hates me because I embarrassed him; the Sherif's wife leaves him for a suspected mobster.

He has a deep seated hatred for Carlisle, always has. His career was focused on bringing Carlisle and the syndicate down, in essence he pushed me toward him, it was all he talked about, he had pictures of Carlisle and his family all over his office, and all women want a bad boy. I had to see what he was about, if he was worth the obsession, I never meant to fall for him, but I did, I fell for the man sight on seen.

I left my husband the night I met him, and married him the day after my divorce was final. He wanted to get me back for leaving him, he was further embarrassed when someone leaked that he wasn't paying his court ordered child support and ruined a lot of credit he had because he wasn't doing anything for the boys, he would flake out on his visits with them. They just bonded with Carlisle. He was there for them, he was there when Jasper was born, named him, gave him his middle name. So what is happening to Edward is partially my fault. This was his way of getting back at me and my husband, but I have never been a weak woman, I always have a plan B. I always have ways. So when I say my son is coming home. He will be coming home" She said

I was stunned into silence; this was Esme a woman who seemed the epitome of grace and could never do a bad thing in her life had just told me she left her husband for another man while she was pregnant. Wow.

"Did I shatter your perfect image of me dear?" she asked with a wink.

"I, oh my god, you're like a super hero. I would have never been strong enough to do that. You have every right to be happy" I said

"Edward will be twenty three next month; I have lived the most amazing life for the past twenty five years. Carlisle is an amazing man, he does thing that are questionable, but he is the man I always dreamed of and I will love him until my last breath" she said with a wistful look on her face.

The car slowed as we pulled into the mall and I was into my own head.

"Bella, my son he is a good kid, I mean I know that drug trafficking is bad and people should say no to drugs, but at the end of the day god bad or otherwise, I know the men in my family. My husband is a good man, all three of my sons are good men. Don't let what others say about Edward affect what you think about him"

Shopping with Esme is an experience. I tried to tell her no, that I didn't need anything, I fought I stomped and she just basically told me to deal with it. I had a good time, I laughed as she told me stories about Edward as a kid and all the hell he put her through as a teenager.

When we left the mall I had a whole new wardrobe, so many new things I was never going to be able to fit all of this into my studio apartment. I was afraid to show Esme where I lived, not embarrassed but afraid. I was afraid that someone in my building would see the car and see her jewelry and try to hurt her. I could admit my apartment wasn't great it was tiny small and musty, but it was a good price and didn't make Phil angry.

It wasn't in a great neighborhood, but it was a ten minute walk in either direction to work or campus. I didn't have a car, so wherever I lived had to be close.

I gave the driver my address; his eyes bulged out of his head. He clicked the locks on the doors as we turned the corner.

We stopped in front of my building and Esme took a deep breath. "I am definitely going to have my husband look into your inheritance, we have to get you out of here" she said rubbing my shoulder.

"No one messes with me, I'm okay, I know it's not the safest, but it's home and it's cheap" I shrugged.

"You're a young woman who lives on her own. I would worry about you" she cried

"No offense Esme, but I been living here for close to a year and a half now, and nothing has happened to me, I will be okay." I grumped as I climbed out.

"You may be a sweetheart, but you have some set of jewels on you young lady" she said as I unlocked the entry door.

"Well, if I'm ever going to stand a chance against you and Rosalie, I needed to find them asap" I winked at her.

"Yeah but here's the thing princess, the queen's job is to protect the princess, and the queen gets what she wants, and the prince would cause a god dam hurricane if he knew the queen left his fair maiden here unprotected, not going to happen" she said

"Look when Edward shows up at that door, puts a ring on my finger, then he can tell me when the princess is going to move, but until then be glad I let you take me shopping, the living situation stays as is" I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Fine, but I should tell you, your bitch brow needs work" Esme said as she walked through my living room.

"Yeah well, I'll keep that in mind" I said

~~~~Inside & Out~~~~~

The week with Esme had been amazing. I got to see parts of Arizona I would have never been able to see on my income, I went to the Spa got my nails and hair done. We got massages and I worked on my final project. Friday night my last night of class Esme took me to my favorite steak house to celebrate my perfect grades.

"I had an amazing week with you Esme, I'm gonna miss you when you leave in the morning" I said as we finished our dessert.

"It was a lot of fun young lady, you worked hard. You deserved it" She said as she sipped her coffee.

"I don't know when I will get to see you guys again, I told Edward in the leter I sent him this morning how much I adore you" I gushed

"I will be sure to tell him tomorrow when I see him how amazing I think you are" she said

"You're lucky. I can't wait to see him. I sent him the paperwork for my visitor privledges, now I just get to wait" I grumped.

"I'll have my husband see what he can do to get the paperwork pushed through, Once we get the okay we'll get you to Florida, but Rosalie will be here to see you Thursday" she said.

"I'll be busy until then. I have work, I have work every day" I said.

Sunday Esme left and I cleaned up my apartment and watched a few movies, Monday morning I had work and then I went home and made some dinner and started reading a new series of romance novels.

The rest of the week was the same boring monotony. It was Thursday when my life was turned upside down. I was pretty jumpy all day Rosalie was due to arrive later on this evening and we were going back to the Canyon, so I had to hurry home and pack. I was working. I had started to load the bakery case. I was working on a coffee cup display when the bell above the door chimed.

"Bree, can you get that?" I called over my shoulder to the new girl I was working with.

"Bella?" a velvet voice I'd know anywhere came from behind me.

I turned around and gasped. I had to be hallucinating.

"Edward? How did you-Oh my god are you really here?" I asked

"I told you I would come for you the second I could, my mother had me on a plane the second I got out. I'm sorry, is this okay, like better than alright?" he said with smirk.

"I can't believe you're here, Oh my god, did you just quote our song" I whispered.

He nodded and laughed.

"Yeah as corny as it is, I just did" he said as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"I've been waiting to do that since the second letter, please tell me this is okay." he whispered in my ear.

It felt so right, I never wanted to let him go.

"Yeah, don't let me go, it's okay I mean definitely better than alright" I whispered resting my head on his shoulder.

I lost all sense of time, and professionalism. I was standing in the middle of my work holding onto the man I had given my heart and my words to for the last three months. Everything was perfect until a nasally annoying voice broke up my happy bubble.

"Well holy shit virginella finally stopped being a cock tease and let someone touch the goods" Lauren sneered.

Edwards head whipped around and his stare was as cold as ice.

"So which one are you? Frick, Frack, or Judy? Either way I got a bone to pick with you" he leveled her with a hard stare.

"That would be Frack" Rosalie said walking into the coffee shop " and you're gonna have to wait in line cause I been waiting to pop her one"

Yeah, this was gonna be interesting.

**A/N: **Yeah, this is it. I been working on this for days and I finally thought this was right. I hope it does you guys proud, I really can't wait to see what you guys think. Thank you for hanging out with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Well here is another chapter, thank you for your reviews favs and follows. I hope this is worth the wait and the best is still coming, thank you all for being so patient. Thank you to all my girls on Facebook. You are all such an amazing support group!

**EsPOV**

I stepped off the plane and immediately covered my eyes in sunglasses. The press being vultures as usual clambered over each other for a glimpse of the wife of the alleged cold hearted killer mobster exiting their private jet.

"Esme, where have you been?" one of them shouted.

"Esme is it true all the trafficking charges against your son have been dropped?"

"Where is Edward, has he been released from prison?"

To that question I had to smile. Yes, my baby had been released yesterday, and was already in Arizona with my future daughter in law. I had no doubt in my mind Edward and Bella were a perfect match. Rosalie and Emmett had gone along to help the two of them with any awkwardness and Rosalie felt as if Bella were a little sister to her and wanted to protect her from the foolish tramps she worked with.

The thought of those three made me seethe which bought me to my next throught as I was ushered into the back of the blacked out Escalade my husband had sent to pick me up from our hangar. Completely blacked out and bullet proof, especially designed and given to Carlisle from one of the executives of Cadillac. Carlisle has held a very large quantity of stock in them for a very long time. He was loyal and only drove Cadillac, my boys not so much, which drove their father crazy. But with those three, what are you gonna do.

"Welcome home , how was Arizona, did you have a good time?" Liam my driver and assistant asked.

"It was wonderful, Bella is an amazing girl, she is going to make Edward very happy" I gushed.

"That's good, he needs a good girl, a reason to come home, someone to balance him out" he remarked shaking his head. Liam had been with the family for years, he's held many roles, including investigator and disposal.

"Ain't that the truth, speaking of which. I was wondering if you could do me a favor, she has a step father, who is doing a piss poor job of supporting her, I was wondering if you could look into that for me, something about it feels wrong to me" I said

My phone beeped to signal a new text. I opened it to see a few messages from Rosalie. I opened the message and they were pictures, of Bella and Edward and I had to hold in my squeal. They were an absolutely stunning couple and they looked like they were truly in love. Bella was sitting in Edwards lap laughing his lips were against her temple.

I could finally relax. All my boys had strong good women by their side. All my babies had grown up. Now I could focus on my husband, the man who had given up everything to give us all this amazing life.

"Yeah Ms. Esme, give me a name and a last known address and I'll see what I can't figure out. So, she a good girl this one that got to Eddie boy?" he asked with a smile as he looked at me in the review mirror.

"Liam, you will love her the second you meet her, she's beautiful and smart, a little sassy, she appreciates the little things in life, she reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age, only she is use to settling for less, use to toughing things out on her own, people taking up for her is a shock, I took her shopping and she dam near fainted, that was when I knew she was ginuwine"

"Mr. C met her yet?" he asked.

"Not personally, but he has heard all about her from me and from Rosalie, Rosalie just adores her, thinks of her as a little sister. I mean it was shocking how fast Rose took to her, she usually hates everyone at first, but with her and Bella, it was just there" I said shaking my head.

"Well that is something, Miss Rosalie usually puts newcomers through the ringer, so if she has Rosalie on her side, I can't do anything but believe she is a keeper, but I'm gonna run a check anyway, you know Edward is my god son and I just want to make sure this girl won't do any damage to him or the family, Mr. C would want it that way, you know how he gets about the boys" Liam said with a small chuckle.

If you didn't know it, you would think that my Carlisle was the biological father of all three of my boys, he didn't treat any of them any different, he was super protective of all of them and was selective about who he let around the boys, around or family in general.

"You're right Liam, but you know I get a feeling about people, and with her, it all just seems to fit, except this stepfather. Her mother died of breast cancer and according to Bella since she died her step father has treated her horribly and she has no idea who her real father is, she says he pays her bills but tells her to stay away and it just, there is something more to the story" I said settling back into my seat.

"Leave it to me Ms. Esme. I will have something for you tonight, the boss is waiting for you, you know he misses you when you're away from him" he said as we slowed in front of the gates the sealed our compound from the outside world"

"He knows that I miss him too, that man will be the death of me I swear Liam" I said getting ready to get out.

When the car stopped, my door was immediately opened and there stood the man of my dreams. From the moment I met Carlisle, I was attracted to him, those ice blue eyes and the blonde hair, he made my knees weak, but as my husband ages, the grey at his temple makes him more distinguished and in my eyes sexier than ever.

"Welcome home petal, how was your trip, how was little Bella?" he asked helping me out of the car.

"She is amazing Carl, really you will love her. She is amazing and she will be great for Edward" I gushed holding his hand as we walked into the house.

"I just got a few pictures from Rosalie, it's nice to see him happy for a change, it's quite amazing actually, he's never smile that much, even when he was little" Carlisle said.

"I'm equally shocked as to how well and how quickly Rose took to her, she usually hates everyone, for a very long time. Remember when Jasper met Alice?" we both shuddered.

Rosalie and Alice were like oil and water from the moment they met, there were knock down drag out fights, broken vases launched at one another from across the room. Carlisle has to physically restrain Rosalie from going after Alice with a knife. Rosalie is fiercely protective of her family and if she gets the wrong sense about you, she feels as she has no choice but to eliminate you from the equation. Rosalie also had quite the jealous streak to her. For the longest time she was the only lady in house besides me, she was the princess and loved the attention and affection showered on her by not only my son Emmett who loved her beyond stupidity from the moment he laid eyes on her, but Rosalie quickly became the daughter that Carlisle never had and she was daddy's princess, in every sense of the word, and the baby sister to Edward and Jasper, and anyone who attempted to take that attention away from her was a threat that needed to be eliminated immediately.

"Carlisle, I have Liam working on something for me. Isabella's stepfather, something about her situation feels wrong to me. The way she explained it" I said.

"Well tell me about it my love" he said as he led me to the couch. We say down and he slowly began to massage my shoulders.

"Well I guess she was never told about any insurance or an estate for her mother, and her stepfather pays her rent and tuition, still lives in her mother's home but tells her to stay away? That makes no sense to me?" I said

"Do you have a name?" he asked

"All she said was his name was Phil and he lives in Jacksonville where she grew up"

"Hmm, we'll figure it out, don't let it worry you, Edward will take care of her, now, how long do I have-

"Ms. Esme, I have something on Phil Dwyer, your feeling was right, he's sucking that poor girl's in heritance dry, and the house her mother left to her is about to be foreclosed on" Liam said bursting into the study.

"Wait, did you say Phil Dwyer?" Carlisle asked

"Uh, yes sir, Mr. Carlisle, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but-"

"Liam, don't think on it, but the name Phil Dwyer, from Jacksonville, I hate to say this, but I think I have taken a majority of Little Bella's inheritance" Carlisle said sadly.

"Wait, what, how could you" I stuttered, not even knowing how my husband could do such a thing.

"I didn't know Petal, Phil he's a degenerate gambler and a coke addict, he was dealing for me, and started using his own supply, before I knew it, he had smoked up over a quarter of a mil in coke and heroin, and I tried to work with him. He said he was coming into some money, I didn't know how, he was just making payments and so I let it go, and then he started going to some poker games Eleazar was running and he was doing good, and then it all went to shit" Carlisle said.

"I don't know what do, she is depending on him to pay for her education" I cried.

"Well, he ain't do that, Bella is about to be evicted from her apartment, and I hate to say this but when she goes to register for classes, they will let her know she owes for the last two semesters" Liam said shaking his head.

"Liam get me the number to the school, I will make this right, also contact her landlord and make whatever payment she is behind, but I will want her evicted, from what I've heard she doesn't belong there, it is isn't safe" Carlisle said.

"What are we going to do about Phil, that house, it's all Bella has left of her mother, I would hate for her memories to be scattered to the wind" I pleaded with my husband.

"I won't let that happen love, that little girl has been through enough, and that bastard, He's going to answer for all he's done to her, and for stealing, I don't allow thievery" Carlisle hissed.

"Liam, call Felix, tell him to get the jet ready and set a flight plan to Jacksonville, tell him to assemble a few men, we have some trash to take out" Carlisle said standing.

"I want to go with you Carlisle, I want to make sure her house is safe, to make it livable for her, and maybe Edward?"

"Look at you, always trying to force cupid's hand" he said kissing my temple.

"When you know, you just know" I said turning my head and pressing my lips to his.

"Yeah, you said something similar the night we met" he whispered.

"I saw you, and my heart just, I still can't describe the feeling but I get the same feeling every time you look at me"

"I swear woman, you know how to work me, I swear you are the queen of shake downs, but yes you can come with me, you little minx, go get packed, we leave in an hour, I got some calls to make, pack me a suit, there is a place I want to take you" he said with a wink and got up from the couch.

~~~~~~Inside & Out~~~~~~~

"Bella, you're staring again" Rosalie said with a giggle. Emmett and Edward were standing at the grill outside of the bungalow Edward had rented, they were grilling steaks and Rosalie and I were making a greek pasta salad.

"I can't help it, he's so amazing, these last twenty four hours have been the best of my life" I gushed.

"So what did you guys do last night while Emmett and I went to dinner?" she asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Nothing mostly just talked and snuggled and made out but he stopped us before we went to far, he said he didn't think I was ready to take that step yet" I bit my lip.

"At the core of all the Cullen men are old fashioned gentleman, I mean I know what Emmett does, and parts of me really have to turn a blind eye, because with me, he's different, he brings me flowers, he rubs my feet, he tucks me into bed at night" she said with a smile.

"We slept in the same bed last night and we seriously just slept, we snuggled and kissed, but sleeping in his arms, I can't explain how amazing it felt" I said

"See I told you, falling in love with him wouldn't be so bad?" she said with a nudge of her shoulder to mine.

"Yeah, so much so I'm umm thinking about coming to Florida with him, he asked me last night, asked me not to make him go home alone" I said looking down.

Rosalie jumped and squealed. "Oh my god that is so awesome, we're going to be neighbors, Emmett and I live next door. Oh my god this is going to be amazing, you're going to love Florida, you can transfer to FSU" She rambled off.

"You don't think I'm crazy for even considering it, I mean you don't think it's too soon?" I asked.

"Umm, I would be a hypocrite if I said yes, I moved in with Emmett two weeks after I met him, it's kind of a fate thing with them, they all have this thing, when they meet the right one it's fast and hard, but it's amazing. I mean the night I met Emmett, I was working in a grocery store two days away from being homeless, when he walked in I was seriously having panic attack worrying about all the bills and stuff I was drowning in, and he walks up to me, and says hey, you're too beautiful to be doing anything but smiling all the time, I swear if you'll just smile for me I will fix whatever's wrong, and that was it, I smiled and the rest is history, Emmett is my money man, my knight on the white horse, I mean when I found out about everything, I was shocked and disgusted, I mean for all intents and purposes, Emmett is a pimp, but he is just amazing and he's my husband, so that makes it easy for me to overlook the not so pretty parts" she shrugged as she started to cut the olives we had drained.

"I don't care about any of that, I just want Edward to be safe and happy, I just want him to come home to me, I never want him to go back to prison, he is who he is" I shrugged.

"I swear every time we talk I think more and more you were like created for him" she shook her head.

"Honestly I think I'm the lucky one. I mean I never thought I would meet anyone anything like him, he is like the one I saw when I dreamt about a perfect man"

"Gun slinging and drugs aside right?" she said with a laugh

"Nope, that's apart of who he is, he is amazing because of what he does and what he's been through, I would never want to change those parts of him. I don't want him to change period" I said.

"This life isn't easy Bella, it's not all glamour and money, I mean there are times where you'll be followed by the police, they will raid your house, there will be times he won't come home at night, the places where they conduct business, I mean sometimes they're at strip clubs, and there are the women, but you can't be self conscious, you have to be assured that Edward would never do you dirty" she said.

"I can't say I won't ever have doubts, I mean this morning when I woke up next to him, I had to remind myself I wasn't dreaming and this was real, and then I had to think what the hell would he want with me?" I shook my head.

"Bella, I'm telling you, this is gonna be good for you, I can't wait for you to come to Florida. Alice is going to love you, she's our other sister in law, she is super fun and chill. You'll love her"

"You ladies ready to eat the best fucking steaks ever made?" Emmett announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"Only if you're ready to cream over this amazing pasta Bella made, and I helped" Rosalie said with a proud smile.

"I was gonna say if you cooked throw that shit away or else we'll all die" Edward said with a laugh.

"Fuck you Ed, like you're any better" Rosalie threw a towel at him which he dodged.

"Hey during my rehabilitation, I learned how to make scrambled eggs and a pretty kick ass chocolate cake, so bite me blondie" Edward says flipping her the bird.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Emmett pointing the finger

"Man this ain't shit, they playing nice for your benefit Bella bean, wait until they draw guns on each other, that's when shit gets fun" he said with a snort.

"Wait, what they've pulled guns on eachother?" I asked with a look of horror on my face.

"Yeah, the bitch actually shot me" Edward said narrowing his eyes at Rosalie.

"Oh stop being a pussy it was a fucking flesh wound, a graze ya big baby" Rosalie said and they started laughing.

"Now this is what ya call family fucking togetherness bitches, now let's feed my ass" Emmett said and we all sat down.

I sat next to Edward and loaded his plate with pasta salad.

"is that enough or do you want more?" I ask shyly

He leaned over and kissed me and it took my breath away.

"You will always be more than enough, but I'll always want more"

"Edward, god such a sweet talker, I'll always want more too" I whisper

"What I want more of is that fucking pasta, now give it up and get a fucking room" Emmett boomed.

"God did you have to ruin the fucking moment, you dipshit" Rosalie said smacking the back of his head.

"Bella I want-"

"I want to come back to Florida with you Edward" I said in a rush before I could think anymore or change my mind.

"You just made me the happiest man alive, You're my life now Bella"

I couldn't even respond, I could only smile.

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your patience. I know it has been a long time since I updated, but life is crazy. I hope you guys like this chapter. I will get more out sooner than later. I can't wait to hear what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I don't really have anything interesting or witty to say at this point. I wrote this chapter while nursing a chest cold and hopped up on Nyquil. It is what it is. Thank you for your continued support. It means more to me than you could ever imagine. See ya at the bottom.

**BPOV**

Today Sunday was my last day working in the coffee shop. Somewhere someone was smiling on me because I was working with Bree. She and I had become kind of close and it helped that her boyfriend Milo was a friend of Emmett's. She used her job as a cover, because Milo traveled a lot and according to her, Idle time and her were a recipe for disaster.

"So, Florida huh? Milo took me there once and I loved it. We spent two weeks on south beach and it was amazing"

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited, I love hanging out with Edward, he is pretty amazing, his family is awesome, kind of weird and unconventional how we met, but you know it doesn't matter" I said as I started to wipe down the bakery case.

"How you start doesn't really matter, I mean if you're happy and he treats you good, what does anything else or anyone else matter, problem is, a few people around here need to learn to mind their business, or rather get some freaking business to worry about" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, that's true but hopefully now that I can't be their target, I hope they don't move on to you" I confessed.

"Oh no, they fucking know better, especially Lauren, she and I have had run ins outside of work, she knows what will happen to her if she fucks with me" Bree said

"We should go celebrate tonight, Edward won't be back until tomorrow, he had to go to Chicago with his dad, my apartment is pretty empty everything is on it's way to Jacksonville and I just-"

"No we should and you can crash in the guest room at my house, we can go to dinner and then go have a few drinks or something, it'll be awesome" Bree said enthusiastically.

"I wish you would have started sooner, you're really like the only real friend I've had here, Ben turned out to-" I was cut off by Lauren and Jessica dragging themselves in for the mid shift.

"Ugh, I'm so freaking hungover" Jessica whined

"Gag me with a fucking spoon" Bree mumbled under her breath and we both snickered.

We heard Lauren screech from the back room and all turned to watch her come stalking up front.

"The schedule says it's your last day, you're fucking quitting are you serious?" she hissed at me.

"Yeah, it's my last day so what?" I asked

"Where are you going, and now Jessica and I will have to work every weekend, how dare you, that's so unfair" she whined and stomped.

"Deal with it" I mumbled and walked to the back to clock out for the last time. I smiled as I threw my apron and name tag in the trash.

I turned around to see Ben standing by the time clock. The expression on his face was sad and grim.

"You're really leaving? Bella please don't do this. Stay with me, give me a chance?" he pleaded.

"Ben, back off. I already told you, I'm with Edward, you had your chance, you blew it. I'm sure Jessica is more than willing to comfort you, now move, I have stuff to do" I said trying to brush past him

I cried as out he grabbed my wrist hard.

"I can't let you-I Bella- please" he said with a tug and we both gasped when we heard the snap.

I hissed out at the pain.

"Bella, oh my god. I didn't" Ben dropped my hand and backed up.

"What the fuck did you do?" Bree screamed as I sank to the floor cradling my wrist.

"I was just trying to talk to her and then it was she cried. I didn't do anything" Ben defended.

"Her fucking bone is poking through her goddam skin you didn't do anything what the fuck is wrong with you" Bree bellowed as she crouched next to me.

I was all out sobbing at this point; the pain was like fire coursing up and down my right arm.

"Bella it's gonna be alright, we're gonna get you to the hospital. Can you stand?" Bree asked me softly rubbing my shoulder.

I awkwardly scrambled to my feet cradling my arm, anytime it moved I would scream because white hot burning pain would almost make me black out.

"It hurts so bad, I umm, I can't go to the hospital, I don't have insurance, Phil will freak out, I can just wrap it up, it'll be fine" I whined to Bree.

"Uhh that would be a big ass hell to the no, I am absofuckinglutely sure that fucknut over there broke it, you gotta go get it looked at. I'll take you to county, they won't send you a bill" she said.

"You on the other hand better be on the first thing smoking out of town, because I can't wait to tell Edward that you man handled his woman and sent her to the hospital you fucking loser" Bree said with an evil smile on her face.

Bree wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me out the back door to her Lexus, I looked at the car and then looked at her.

"There is obviously something you're not telling me" I whimpered.

"Yeah, there is, but trust me, you'll understand sooner rather than later" she said as she helped me into the car. She gently strapped me into the seatbelt making sure it came nowhere near my now bruising and oddly contorted arm.

Bree said she was going to take me to county, but she headed right towards Arizona State medical center, this place was sure to cost way more than I would ever be able to pay for.

"Bree I can't afford to be seen here, Phil-"

"Bella, do me a favor and just trust me that I have instructions, I can't tell you right at this moment but there is a reason for everything, so just sit back and worry about us getting your arm fixed and everything else will work itself out"

"I'm honestly in too much pain to try to fight right now, either way, thank you Bree, thank you for-"

"Bella, honestly, no need to thank me, I consider you a friend, a real friend, something those bitches at work wouldn't know shit about. I appreciate not being judged" she said as we walked across the lot to the Emergency room entrance.

The pain at this point was unbearable and I was getting dizzy and felt the vomit rising in my throat.

We approached a desk where an overly cheerful nurse greeted us.

"Who needs to be seen?" she smiled brightly.

"The one with her arm twisted in a weird angle" Bree snapped pointing at me

"Oh my, sweetie, can I take your temp and blood pressure?" she asked her eyes full of concern.

At this point all I could do was nod. I was too focused on trying to keep my lunch in my stomach, the nausea was winning and the second I opened my mouth for the thermometer I resembled an erupting volcano. Everything I'd eaten in the last twenty four hours was making a horrible comeback all over this poor nurses shoe.

She didn't react, she didn't scream, I mean she didn't even look angry.

"You poor thing, let's get you back into a room" she whispered and that was the last thing I remember.

Floating back to the surface in a drugged out haze was quite the experience, I have no idea what happened but I felt a million times better than the last time I remember being conscious. I was sore on my right side and something felt heavy.

I opened my eyes and the room was dim and there were soft beeps coming from a machine that was next to me.

"Well hello sleeping beauty" a young dark haired girl in a mickey mouse smock whispered to me.

I just looked at her. I honestly had no idea what was going on.

"Your boyfriend and family are going to hit the roof when they know you're awake. They are all in the waiting room, do you want to see them?" she chattered on.

My brain was in a fog. I was trying so hard to keep up with all the information she was throwing at me and piece together why I was here and what happened.

"Oh sweetie, the morphine has you confused, it's okay. They had to do surgery on your arm, the break was pretty bad. They have it casted up, but you were so dehydrated and malnourished, that's why it was so easily broken. We have you on IV nutrition and fluids, and also morphine and dilaudid for the pain. Do you need more?" she asked stroking some hair away from my face.

My eyes must have been full of fear. She smiled softly.

"It's okay, Dr. Cullen and his wife wanted to be notified the second you woke up, and also Dr. Keats who operated on your arm wanted to know as well, your boyfriend is scared out of his mind. I'm going to go get them now, I'll just be outside" she said with a smile.

I just laid there trying to get my brain to come out of it's fog. I smelled Esme before I saw her. I heard her heels clicking on the floor and then I felt her warm hands on my forehead.

"Oh little princess, what happened, who did this to you?" she asked as she dabbed her eyes with tissue. Her usually perfect well put together face was red splotchy and puffy. She looked like she had been crying. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her not to worry about me, but I still couldn't speak.

"It's okay, momma is here, and we'll take care of you" she continued to speak softly.

"I'm okay" I finally managed to croak.

"Oh Bella, you're awake and talking, this makes me happy. Edward is beside himself, are you hungry or thirsty? What do you need?" Esme was in full on mothering mode now and I was honestly starting to get tired again.

"Esme, the girl just woke up calm down, the medications are gonna have her a little groggy" A man's voice said.

I turned my eyes and saw a carbon copy of Edward only with blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. He was wearing a very expensive suite but his tie was loosened.

"Well welcome to the land of the living Isabella, I'm glad I finally get to meet you" he said touching my hand.

"Hi" was all I could manage.

"It's okay, I'm Edward's father Carlisle, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, but we'll see more of each other. I just want you to promise me you will focus on getting better, and that you'll take better care of yourself?" he asked with a small smile.

I nodded and a yawn escaped. I was surprised at how tired I was getting.

"the medicine they gave you for the pain is gonna to make you very tired, it's okay, you need to rest, they had to do very extensive surgery on your arm. It will be okay" he said softly patting my hand. It felt so fatherly. I gave him a smile.

I started to look around for Edward, I wanted to make sure he was okay, that he knew I was okay.

"Edward is taking a nap, he was up all night. He needed to rest, I promise when you wake up he will be here" Carlisle said as I lost the battle to keep my eyes open.

~~~~~I&O~~~~

**EPOV**

Leaving Bella naked in the bed we'd shared this morning was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I'd never been this twisted over a girl before. She had me lock stock and barrel.

We hadn't even sealed the deal yet, but basically had done everything but the night before, and right now I should be focused on the business at hand but all I could see was her long hair, her naked body writing on the bed back arched as my tongue brought her to an orgasm so intense her whole body flushed and she shook uncontrollably, the cocky asshole in me brushed my shoulder off, but the Edward that Bella loves just held her sweaty and sticky and we talked until we both fell asleep.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Emmett's voice broke into my thoughts.

"No, what? I wasn't paying you any attention" I said leaning my head back against the head rest.

"Get your head out of your ass and back into the game, this shit is serious man. Dad is on a war path because that Phil fucker is on the run; he must have heard dad was coming for his ass. He cleaned out Bella's account and ran, one of my girls saw him in Chicago last night" Emmett said.

That was all I needed to hear. This fucker had bled my girl dry, had her living like a fucking street rat because he couldn't keep his fucked up addictions and habits under control.

"Works for me, I heard he'd basically trashed Bella's house. Mom fixed everything, but she said when her and dad got there it was about a step away from being condemned. There was no water or electricity" I growled.

"Yeah but you know mom probably made that shit into a palace by now" Emmett said.

"Yeah, mom has taken to Bella, she sees her like the little girl she never had. So I can only imagine how over the top the house is" I said.

We landed in Chicago an hour later and instantly my whole thought process changed. Bella was safe in Arizona, she was supposed to finish packing up her apartment, the movers would be there the next morning, then she and I were going to spend one last night together at the bungalow before we headed to Florida together. My mind was purely on avenging my girl and making the asshole pay for bleeding her dry.

"We know where he is?" I asked as we climbed into a Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Of course I know where he is, what kind of cunt do you take me for?" Emmett asked in mock offense.

"Shut up, you know what I mean ass hole. I just wanna get his ass handled and get back to Arizona" I said drumming my fingers on my thigh.

"Yeah, you're whipped, welcome to the club" Emmett laughed.

"What are you talking about dumb ass?" I asked

"You know what club, the I have a woman now and my balls and man card are in her purse contrary to what fuckers in the street think. I know all about this club, I'm the fucking president, don't give a shit who knows it either" Emmett said cocking his head as he turned a corner.

"Speak for yourself, my balls are securely attached and my man card is safe" I said rolling my eyes.

"So you say, but whatever, we're here" Emmett said pulling in front of the nastiest shadiest motel I'd ever seen.

"Fuck it looks like you catch something walking in the door" I shivered.

"Yeah I know, the bitches are nasty as hell, I don't deal in bitches like this, just know some fuckers who do" he said as we were buzzed in.

We walked into a back room where a bunch of dudes were sitting around playing dominoes.

"Sup Cullen, what's good bro?" a dark skinned dude with a mouth full of gold teeth and his hair in corn rows asked sticking out his hand.

"You know same ole same ole, helping my brother get his girl's shit right. That fucker still here?" Emmett asked bumping fist with the guy.

"He can't go nowhere, he done smoked and fucked away every dime and he still owes. He said he got some money on the way. I think he called your daddy, thinking he was gonna bail him out with me or some shit" The guy said not even looking up from his game.

"Nah, I seriously doubt that, he on the run from him, that's why he here" Emmett said.

"He called somebody. He ain't left that room besides, I got cameras in all my rooms, make sure keep these dudes and these hoes in line. You know these bitches can't be trusted" he complained.

"Nah, I don't you pick up the bottom of the barrel man, I only deal with high class bitches without cigarette burns and track marks, but for every market there's a product" Emmett said slapping his shoulder.

I just stood there I had no interest in the conversation, prostitution wasn't my thing, I didn't have the patience for it, the problems with the women, their fights and issues, fuck that.

"This is my brother Edward, that's his girl he cleaned out" Emmett jerked his chin at me.

"Sup bro, ey do what you gotta do. I aint getting no money off his ass, but I be damed if he walked out of here" the guy spat.

I pulled a wad out my back pocket and peeled off a few bills.

"Here man, he's fucked over enough people. You did me a favor man. I owe you" I sad knowing he would pick up on the meaning.

"I feel you man, I got you, whenever you in town, it's all good" he said and we left him to his game.

This place was a true shithole in every since of the word, the smell was making my stomach fucking turn, a mix of rotten condoms and piss.

"Dam it's fucking rank in here" I said involuntarily gagging,

"Well, handle this dip shit so we can get the fuck out of here" Emmett said as he raised his hand and pounded on the door.

Phil opened the door and we could tell from the vacant glassy look in his eyes he was high as a fucking kite.

"You Phil?" I asked pushing him into the room.

"Who are you, you can't just come-" I back handed him and sent him flying onto the bed.

"First of all, you don't fucking speak unless I tell you to, second you never tell me what I can and can't fucking do, so answer my question, are you Phil?" I said sitting on a cheap metal chair in the corner.

"Yeah, who are you?" he muttered reaching for his cigarettes

"What did I fucking tell you?" I stood up and he cowered.

"I uhh, I'm sorry, I just don't know-oh fuck" the recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Yeah, you took something from someone that means a whole fucking lot to me, you stole from my father and my fiancé so basically you stole from me. Do you know what I do to people who steal from me?" I wonder.

"Oh god Mr. Cullen, please like I told your father, I'm gonna pay Bella back, I'm working on something right now to get money for her. I'm sorry I-"

"Seriously, your begging does nothing for me, you owe my father close to a half a mil, you've blown through Bella's inheritance, her mother's life insurance and the money left to Bella by her grandparents. Had it not been for you Bella, could have paid off her education and lived pretty fucking good without working, but nah your bitch ass took it from her. I don't like when people take what doesn't belong to them, put their hands on something they have no business touching" I said standing up.

"I just need time, I swear I will-"

"Time's up Phil, my father's patience with you has worn out, especially when he figured out you paid your debt to him by bleeding a young girl's inheritance dry, and the fucked up part about your luck is that same young girl happens to be the woman I intend to marry" I snorted. Phil cowered more and began to whimper out his pleas for mercy.

I pulled out my knife, I was about to cut off Phil's fingers when the door swung open and I turned and saw a few Irish henchman which meant only one thing.

"Liam" Emmett and I both said at the same time. See typically Italians and Irish mobsters hate each other, but my father and the leader of the Irish clan had a weird respect for each other, and got along and had peace, the battle lines in Chicago were clearly drawn, territories were evenly split and when someone had to cross over either boundaries respect was given and a tax was paid, but this, this was gonna change some shit.

"Hey, whatyre ya doin here?" the guy demanded.

"My father sent me to take care of his interests, what the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded.

"He's one of ours, he deals for us" the guy cried out.

"Uhh no, he was dealing for my father, he stole from him and ran" Emmett said standing to his full height and crossing his huge arms over his chest.

"Oye, this is fucking twisted" the dude muttered.

Emmett pulled out his phone and called my dad, the other dude pulled out his phone and I can only assume he was calling Liam.

"Double dipping huh, dam man you're fucked. I almost feel sorry for you" I laughed.

"Dad said none of us are to leave, he and Liam are gonna come to an agreement and will call us with instructions" Emmett said and the other guy nodded.

"You're pretty fucked boy" the guy said to Phil who was in a corner his face completely drained of color and he looked like he was gonna have a fucking heart attack.

We all sat around shooting the shit talking about a few mutual interests we all had when the cell phones rang. Emmett went off to the corner, speaking to whoever he was talking to in a hushed voice. A few of us just stood and stared at Phil.

"A shame such a fucking degenerate got involved with the business of gentleman" the Irish thug said shaking his head.

"Aint that the fucking truth" I rolled my eyes and lit a cigarette.

"I know your father, good man, fair and respectful he is, does a lot of business with me dad" he said dragging off his smoke.

"Liam's your father? He's cool, he's been to our house a few times, I think I remember you from when we was little" I said suddenly finding him familiar.

"Yah, I think we did, wonder what the old ones are cooking up for this one?" he wondered. We didn't have to wonder long.

"Edward, dad wants you to send him a message about stealing and then he's got some explaining to do to Liam, he's their problem" Emmett said and I smiled.

I stood up and opened my knife, and immediately he started crying and begging and saying how sorry he was.

"You've only just begun to be sorry, once they're through with you, what I'm about to do will seem like a walk in the park" I said as I cut off his ring finger on his left hand and his right pointer finger.

He screamed out as blood poured from his hand and we all roared with laughter.

"Nice doing business with you boys, hey Patrick, you ever in Florida hit me up man, we should hang" I said jerking my chin at him.

"You do the same Cullen, tell yer mother I said hello" he said as we walked out the room.

Emmett and I drove to the docks that lined the Port of Chicago. I tossed Phil's fingers into the water without a second thought, much like he did to Bella's inheritance. He just pissed it away without giving her a second thought.

We were on our way back to the Hangar, I wanted to get back to Bella, to let her know that Phil would never hurt her again.

My phone started to buzz and I picked it up and had missed fourteen calls and had a text from Bree, she was Bella's friend and the girlfriend of an associate of my uncles.

_Taking B to ASU med, Broken arm~Bree_

I immediately called my mom, no answer. Rosalie's phone went straight to voice mail.

"Fuck!" I screamed out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett looked over at me.

"Bella broke her arm, her friend Bree texted me. Something is wrong man" I said.

Emmett floored it, we made it back to the jet in record time.

"Get us back to Arizona" Emmett demanded.

"Mr. Cullen your father would like you to call him before we take off" the pilot said walking away.

I went into my phone and hit the screen to dial my father.

"Edward?"

"Dad, what happened to her?" I demanded.

"She's in surgery, I don't know the details, I know there was a confrontation at work and her co worker brought her to the hospital. The girl had to leave as her boyfriend needed something or other so your mom wasn't able to get many answers, but your mother and Rosalie are staying there and I will be headed to Arizona shortly, so be calm and I'll see you in a while" he said and ended the call.

"People just can't leave her the fuck alone" I growled and settled back into my seat.

"Edward, just relax until we get the story"

"I should have beat the shit out of that group of fucking idiots she worked with the first time I saw them" I growled.

"How do you know it was one of them?" Emmett asked.

"Because I just fucking do Alright" I snapped.

"Edward, I know that-"

"Emmett, just don't alright, whoever hurt her is going to fucking pay, that's a fucking promise. I tried to leave it, because she doesn't want anyone to be hurt, but that shit is over now"

Emmett was smart, he didn't say much else. When we landed in Arizona it was well after nine at night.

Bree was waiting for us.

"Bree, what happened to her?" I asked the second I stepped off the plane.

"Ben, he grabbed her arm because she was trying to walk away and then she screamed" she stammered.

I just cocked my head.

"Let me get this shit straight, that little fucker put his hands on her and broke her arm?" I seethed.

"He also dislocated her shoulder, she's having surgery, I wanted to meet you and tell you here not at the hospital, just in case you needed to walk it off or something" she said.

"Thanks for taking care of her Bree, hey do you know where Ben lives?" I asked

"On campus in one of the dorms I think, but I'm not sure which one" she shrugged.

"Do me a favor, see if you can find him and those two sluts Bella worked with, if you find them don't approach them and don't let them know you around, just text me" I said.

"I will hey when you get to Bella can you just let me know how she's doing?" she asked.

"I will, again, thanks for taking care of her" I said

"Bella is a nice girl, she has been nice to me from the beginning, and she isn't fake" Bree said walking to her car.

"Edward, you can't just go off and kill some college kid" Emmett said wrapping his hand around my bicep.

"I can and I will, but he's the furthest thing from my mind right now, I need to go see Bella" I said climbing in the back of the SUV.

I just needed to see my girl was okay, and being taken care of, once I knew she had everything she needed. Ben was going to wish he'd never heard the name Bella.

**A/N: **I know I cut it short, but I figured making Frick Frack and Judy pay should include Rosalie, so I think Edward and Rosalie should destroy them together. And trust me there will be an out take of the Irish and what they do to Phil. I just wasn't sure how that would fit, but there is more than and there will be a clash between the Cullens and Liam and his clan. Trust me there is a method to my madness.


End file.
